1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device, and in particular to an illuminating device having a heat-dissipating structure, whereby the heat generated by the illuminating device can be concentrated and dissipated by air convection. Since a greater temperature difference is generated between a heat-concentrated area inside the present invention and cool air outside the present invention, air convection is accelerated thereby to improve the heat-dissipating efficiency of the present invention. Further, the present invention has a modular structure, so that it can be assembled and manufactured more quickly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Illuminating device is very important in our daily life. For example, illuminating device provides sufficient light in a dark environment or at night, so that people can do works or activities as if they were in the daytime. Further, illuminating device plays a more important role on traffic safety, so that they can be used as traffic signals, streetlamps, automobile lights or the like. Even though there are various kinds of streetlamps, the primary purpose of each streetlamp is to provide light for people on the street. The conventional streetlamp is equipped with a bulb or an fluorescent tube to act as a light source element, which has a short lifetime and insufficient intensity. Thus, incandescent lamps, sunlight lamps, mercury-vapor lamps or sodium-vapor lamps are proposed nowadays to replace the traditional lamps. In order to develop an illuminating device which consumes less electricity, has a longer lifetime and generates sufficient intensity of light, some streetlamps are installed with high-performance light-emitting diodes to replace the traditional light source elements. No matter what kind of light source element is used, it is still an important issue to dissipate the heat generated by the light source element. Although the conventional streetlamp has a heat-dissipating structure for dissipating the heat generated by the light-emitting elements, such a conventional heat-dissipating structure cannot satisfy the needs for dissipating the heat of modern high-performance light-emitting elements. Thus, the heat-dissipating efficiency of the whole streetlamp needs to be improved. Moreover, a streetlamp having a high-performance heat-dissipating structure is a fundamental solution to extend the lifetime of the streetlamp. On the other hand, the traditional streetlamp is made by assembling a plurality of separate components. The assembly of the streetlamp involves complicated steps, so that the production rate is reduced. If the components of the streetlamp can be divided into several modules to form a modular structure, the streetlamp can be assembled and manufactured more quickly. Thus, the manufacturers in this field continuously attempt to solve this problem.
In view of the above, the present inventor proposes a novel illuminating device based on his expert experience and delicate researches.